Talk:News/20090212
We should probably review the image policy if we're going to start enforcing one. Also moving it to PvXwiki:Image Use Policy afterwards would be good. - 09:33, 12 February 2009 (EST) :that's fine by me. Bring up anything you want reviewing over on the policies talk page =p. This news artical was mainly jsut to inform people that they need to tag any new images, and old images need tagging as well =). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:34, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::all non-anet images fall under ? --'-Chaos- ' 09:35, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::yeye. But Auron has been pretty keen on Copyright stuff for a few months now. Think it's worth starting a PvX:Image page and discussing what we should keep or add from the Guildwiki policy? Seems to me like we should draft an image policy if we want to enforce things like copyrights and image tagging. - 09:38, 12 February 2009 (EST) Categories incomplete Images such as the green thumbs up aren't user or arenanet images. Screen shots don't technically fall into arenanet images, but they aren't released under GDFL. - (talk) 09:40, 12 February 2009 (EST) :Implent and or something?^_^ 82.75.192.76 09:42, 12 February 2009 (EST) :: , ..? --'-Chaos- ' 09:44, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::Screenshot is probably needed. Do things like publicly released clipart need tags to identify that they aren't copyright protected or could we just leave those untagged? - 09:46, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::: I'd prefer "PvX image", then i could do something similar to the ANet template, and add sub templates. I don't like the idea of "other images" as it seems like a way of getting pointless images on which shouldn't really be here =s. can i ask if anyone looked at the ANet template page? it does have a Screenshot sub template. . Clipart/uncopyrighted things should still be tagged. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:50, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::You mean the bunch of red links at the bottom? No I didn't read them. Also, the template talks about release of images in the fanbase package. Screenshots aren't covered by that are they? - (talk) 09:53, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::The red links link to categories. Basically the ANet image template acts as a bout 4 tempaltes. Anet images, ANet Screenshots (so screens from in game), Skill icons and images from the Fansite kit. so i flooded RC and added to all the skills starting with " and A. do i get a cookie? 17:04, 12 February 2009 (EST) :lol 17:06, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::you broke my RC (→17:17, 12 February 2009 - ) :::Way too much time on your hands there, Jebus. Lol. 17:20, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::Goin for letter "B". 21:40, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::glhf. But wouldn't it be better to ask permission or wait until the activity slows down? Permission so you're not flooding RC again. 21:42, 12 February 2009 ::::::idc tbh. 21:44, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Carry on. 21:45, 12 February 2009 lol ::::::::K, im done for tonight. RC will slowly be recovering over the past few hours, until tomorrow, when i take on D, E, F, G, and H. More songs coming. 22:29, 12 February 2009 (EST) Wait a minute A few questions. #GW skill icons reuploaded to be used in sigs should have a User tag or an Anet tag? #Edited skill icons have which tag? Like that echo/mending overlap image made on paint. #Screenshots of characters uploaded by the community; tag or tag? 21:44, 12 February 2009 (EST) #These should hvae both user and ANet|skill icon tags. They're for use in the userspace, but they're still ANet images. #Again ANet images still, i'd assume they're uploaded for suerspace so user taag as well =p. #Yet again, User and ANet tags (ANet screenshot to be specific). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:11, 13 February 2009 (EST) #ANet Skill icon #ANet image #ANet screenshot. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:07, 13 February 2009 (EST) btw Is this possible? --'-Chaos- ' 09:58, 13 February 2009 (EST) :Probably, but it would require Hippo or GCard playing around with the Upload form (as it would require server side access). Truth be told, once we've gone through all the old images, it wouldn't be that difficult anyway =p (we get probably about 5 images a day...) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:05, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::i tinkered around yesterday, and managed to add the ANet templates to the list, so just select it from the drop down menu. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Is this policy Still valid, now that we've moved to Wikia? 21:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :It's still in the image policy, so images still need tagging. if i get round to it, i can try and tinker with the upload form so you can select what tag (if any) an image needs. But yeh, images still need tagging. I have a list of skills that link to their image (under the correct names) here. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Skill icons Skill icons will be a large number of images (there's ~1300 icons). There's a list of skill icons (linking to the image) here. I've striked out the ones I've been through (might have missed one or two). so if people could go through the list as well it'd get it done quicker =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC)